Objectives (Prequel)
The Objectives give instruction on what to do to progress the story. In Life is Strange: Before the Storm, Chloe Price writes her objectives down on her left hand. Episode One - "Awake" * "Firewalk Midnite @ The Mill" - Jump over the No Trespassing fence. * "Get Inside the Mill" - Talk to the Biker for the first time. * "Convince the Biker" - Go back to the Biker and backtalk him. * "Find another way in" (if the backtalk challenge was failed) - Move the dog kennel to the door near the bikes and open the door's latch by getting up on the dog kennel. * "Get to the Band" - Push through the crowd to get to the stage. * "Get Upstairs" - Go upstairs through the stairwell to see the band. * "Change Clothes" - Pick an outfit from the drawer in Chloe's room and get dressed. * "Go downstairs" - Go open the door to leave. Chloe will realize her phone's missing. * "Call my Phone" - Go to Joyce and David's room and use Joyce's phone to call Chloe's. * "Find my Phone" - Go to the bathroom and take Chloe's phone from the floor near the toilet. * "Get Mom's Purse" - Go back to Joyce's room and take her purse. * "Go downstairs" - Go downstairs. * "Place Purse on Table" - Put Joyce's purse on the dining table. * "Talk to Mom" - Go talk to Joyce. * "David's Keys" - Get David's keys from the ashtray in the living room. * "Bring Keys to David" - Go outside and give the keys to David. * "Socket Wrench Set" - Go to the garage and take the socket wrench from David's toolbox. Then, go back and give him the socket wrench. * "This is your hand" (first dream) * "Get DVD from Steph" - Go to the picnic tables in the Blackwell Campus and get the DVD from Steph Gingrich. * "Get to Chemistry Class" - Go to the front door and open it. Rachel Amber will open it first and pull Chloe along with her. * "Get Rachel's Belt" - Get Rachel's belt from her bag in the Drama Lab, then enter the Changing Room and give it to her. * "Find a Seat" - On the Train, move a crate in front of Rachel and have a seat on it. * "Fix the Viewfinder" - At the Overlook, investigate the viewfinder first. Chloe will conclude she can try prying it open to get Rachel's quarter back. Then, ask Rachel if she has a knife to pry the viewfinder open, and she'll give Chloe a nail file in return. Unfortunately, trying to pry open the viewfinder won't work. Go to the second bench you see and use the nail file to unscrew the Dedication Plate on it. Go back to the viewfinder and try prying it open with the Dedication Plate this time. Chloe finally manages to get Rachel's quarter and gives it back to her. * "People-watch" (unused) * "Steal the Wine" - Try to take the wine while Rachel's distracting the couple. It won't work, and Chloe will have to backtalk them into focusing on Rachel so she can swipe the wine. * "Destruction" (unused) Episode Two - "Brave New World" * "Get your stash" - Remove everything from Chloe's locker to reveal a hole in the back. Reach in to obtain a note from Justin. * "Talk to Mom" - Find Joyce in the back of the parking lot and speak to her. * "Get battery, put in truck" - Find the white truck and try to open the hood. * "Find a way to open the Truck’s hood" - Pull the latch inside of the white truck. * "Return battery" - Bring the battery back to Chloe's truck and place it in the battery tray. * "Find more to fix" - * "Nevermore" - * "Check out mystery bag" - * "Try on clothes" - * "Meet Frank outside" - * "Get Frank’s notebook" - * "Take notebook to Frank" - * "Get inside the dorms" - * "Find Drew's room" - * "Find the $$$" - * "Get out of here" - * "Get ready for the show" - * "What is Victoria up to?" - * "Don’t fuck up" - * "Light candles" - * "Plates on table" - * "Set James' glass" - * "Talk to James" - * "Talk to Rose" - Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" * "Attach flashlight to night light" - * "Be here for Rachel" - * "Be with Rachel * "Don't look away" - * "Find a brighter light" - * "Join Rachel" - * "Show star projector to Rachel" - * "Snag Dad's toolbox" - * "Find pirate towel" - * "Shower time" - * "Find Dad's tools" - * "Fix Truck (for real this time)" - * "Go see Rachel" - * "Wait for Rachel" - * "Destroy the glove" - * "Find out where Sera is" - * "Send photo of the evidence" - * "Send proof of $$$" - * "Snitch on the snitch" - * "Check the RV" - * "Get inside the mill" - * "Find Sera" - Bonus Episode - "Farewell" * "Get into the attic" - * "Bring Chloe the amulet" - * "Get the amulet" - * "Bring tape to Chloe" - * "Find the tape" - * "Line up the drawing" - * "Explore the treasure" - * "Talk to Chloe" - Gallery Objective Before the Storm-1.jpg objective-bts-getinsidemill.png objective-bts-convincebiker.png objective-bts-findanotherway.png objective-bts-gettottheband.png objective-bts-getupstairs.png objective-bts-changeclothes.png objective-bts-godownstairs.png objective-bts-callmyphone.png objective-bts-findmyphone.png objective-bts-findpurse.png objective-bts-placepurse.png objective-bts-talktomom.png objective-bts-davidskeys.png objective-bts-socketwrench.png objective-bts-yourhand.png 20170901011309_1.jpg 20170906035754_1.jpg objective-bts-getrachelsbelt.png objective-bts-findaseat.png 20170908060837_1.jpg objective-bts-stealthewine.png Trivia *During the final scene at the oak tree, Chloe has "ansia" written on her left hand. "Ansia" translates from Italian as "anxiety". In the game files, this objective is called E1_S09_OBJECTIVE_ANSIA and E1_S09_OBJECTIVE_TOSKA. While the second line is clearly unused, "toska" is a Russian word that translates as "melancholy".Toska wiktionary entry References Category:Gameplay (Before the Storm) Category:Gameplay Category:Before the Storm